In J. Chem. Research (S), 1986, 18-19 there are disclosed 3,3-diphenyl-3H-furo[3,4-c]pyridin-1-one and 3-(diphenylhydroxymethyl)-N,N-bis(1-methylethyl)-4-pyridine carboxamides as end products in a study of new organolithium reagents for use in synthesis.
The present invention is concerned with novel herbicidally active isonicotinic acid derivatives and related furo-, thieno- and pyrrolo[3,4-c]pyridine-1(3H)-one, -thione and -imine compounds, compositions containing these compounds as active ingredients, and a method for controling weeds, preferably selectively in crops of useful plants. Further the invention also relates to a process for making these novel compounds.